


Unable to change the past

by Ciesa_wiie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Angst, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Aged-Up Character(s), Anger, Cute Ending, Drama & Romance, Engaged Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Love, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Upset Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciesa_wiie/pseuds/Ciesa_wiie
Summary: After Marinette suddenly gets a flashback of the memories Adrien had with his ex girlfriend, Kagami. She never really thought about it until now since Kagami contacted him again. Marinette doesn't know how to act about that which makes her both upset and sad until she burst out shouting.How does Adrien calm her down or does he even manage before she's out of the door?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 36
Kudos: 21





	Unable to change the past

“You're gonna spend the rest of your life with me, so nothing is compared to that! Nothing and no one can ever be compared!

I want you

I 𝙝𝙖𝙫𝙚 you

And I need you because-"

Her gaze had kept on him the entire time but she shifted it to the floor as she cut herself off. She could feel the tears pressing on while she turned her head up again to look into his eyes again.

"Because I can't survive without you!"

The pressure on the word "survive" sounded dangerous and surreal to the point that it could kill her from the inside.

When she burst the last word out, it seemed less powerful from the rest in her speech. She broke into tears.

Her voice began to shake while she tried to form out the next sentence: "Y-you can never be with anyone else."

She stumbled over the word "You" which made her repeat it with more strength, but the other individual could easily hear the fear in her voice and all the doubts she had been holding inside.

It had only been a couple of minutes ago that they came into this situation. She had been acting usually but then all of a sudden so very distant. The sandy-haired man asked her softly if something was wrong. The word "wrong" hit her like a truck on the highway. There was something wrong.

She had been overthinking since she suddenly got reminded of the time his ex girlfriend contacted him again. All the memories he had told her about that girl and the relationship they had came to her like a wave and she was unable to swim or escape in any possible way. He had been together with that girl for one and a half years where every day held a memory.

The insecurities took over her and here she was standing where she just had been shouting at him. It was the first time she ever shouted at him since she never was mad at him because she couldn't find a reason why she should have shouted before. At this very moment, she wasn't mad at him either.

She was afraid and mad at herself for making the past affect her since she knew for sure that he was never going back to her for many, many reasons. It was the fact that she hadn't been in his life at the time. It was terrifying to think that he had been doing things he was doing with her now and calling the exact same nicknames he also had been calling his last lover.

But the thing there scared her the most and would always haunt her was that she couldn't do a thing about it. She couldn't change the past as much as she wanted to.

It all became too much for her. The thoughts, the memories, and suddenly when she imagining them together. She felt like she was stuck in that time. Even though it was such a long time ago and she had only been told about it and never experienced it. He would never get together with that girl. That was just a fact by itself, but there were plenty of other girls, the voice in the back of her mind told her.

The bluenette felt her hands shake right before she pointed at him, shouting for the last time, unable to hold anything back anymore: "You belong to me!"

The salty drops of water rolled down her cheeks once again. They somehow only revealed themselves when a sound slid through her lips.

The blonde man took a step closer and broke completely into her personal space as he did the first time they met. His hands found her upper back and pulled her close to him. He had known her long enough to recognize every reaction of hers. The distance between them was only a few more centimeters than ten since he needed to look into her eyes.

"Marinette, I've always been yours."

The second his sweet voice softly said her name, she looked up and caught his gaze. He looked deeply into her eyes which made her see the look of love filling his pupils.

She threw her arms around him and buried her face into his chest where she sat all her tears free. She tightened her grip around him, whispering: "I love you so much."

The blond softly moved a lock of his fiancee's hair away from her forehead to give himself access to kiss it.

His lips lingered on her forehead for a few seconds before he whispers back: "I love you so much too, baby."

He slowly stroke his hand across her hair and kept doing that movement until he heard her sob for the last time. She moved her head a tiny bit backward, so she could give him a glance.

"I'm sorry."

She wasn't whispering anymore, but still talking in a low and silent voice.

"I know you are, honey, and it's alright." His voice appeared once again sweeter than anything, and it relaxed her completely.

She made a frown appear on her nose to show that she was in a huff.

"Hnnm, how come you are so understanding?"

It almost didn't sound like a question. More like she was complaining.

"Because I love you," He said ever so casually but at the same time, it sounded like he just poured his heart out.

"Babeeee, you can't just use that as an excuse."

That was how fast it could go. She was already back at being all lovey-dovey with him but in her own way.

"Oh yes, I can and I will," He said oh so full of confidence while making small circles on the skin where her shirt ended. It always comforted her since she loved his touch so much.

"Hmmm." Her fingers made a path from his upper back where she had been holding around him to his hair on his neck. She acted like she was deep in thought, wondering whether she should agree or not. "Fine, but only because I love you too. So much."

"Mhm, so much too-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence since the brunette cut him off by claiming his lips in a loving kiss. They held it for a few seconds before our lips began to move in perfect sync, slowly, cautiously. The kiss was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be.

|~|

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked story. It had a bit of angst, but I don't think any of you would mind :3


End file.
